The Blood Ritual
by Echo Myers
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha neglects to tell Kagome that there is a sacred blood ritual that the eligable demons preform at midnight? Well she undoubtedly be kidnapped? And if so... by who?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha shot up from his spot on the high tree branch. Kikyo was not far. He could smell her decaying scent. The mixture of earth, clay, and blood bathed her long dead body. Even in her demise he had still let the old torch burn for his forgotten lover. His pants, though rather baggy, began to tighten, making his arousal noticeable not only to humans, but any demon as well.

He bounded from his high perch and landed with swift skill and grace, so as not to wake the others with his hasty departure. As if making sure no one had heard him, he stood frozen on the spot a moment waiting for some kind of sign that everyone was still fast asleep. After about a minute he loosened his tensed muscles and began toward his secret lover. Once he was far enough away he began to sprint to her side, the smell of her flowing over his nostrils as he breathed in every bit of her.

A low throaty chuckle could be heard from a large formation of bushes, but no one had seemed to notice. Even the white haired hanyou had not heard a peep as he streaked past toward his undead mate. The unknown visitor's slight chuckle grew to a laugh as the dog man left the camp unguarded.

The stalker's golden eyes glistened in the moonlight as he turned his full attention to the slumbering camp. As he continued to eye the sleeping bodies he noticed that one of them was missing, besides Inuyasha.

He looked around desperately for the missing woman. Though he had watched the camp all-day he was at loss as to where the miko had run off. He began probing his brain for the lost information. As he began to rethink the events of that day, it came to him…

_**Flashback **_

_She had pulled something out of a large bag and lit a fire. She was cooking some kind of noodles. The food's odor filled his nose even before the woman even attempted to call for everyone._

_"Inuyasha! Hurry up, the food is getting cold!" Kagome yelled._

_"Kagome, leave him. If he doesn't want 'the warm juicy roman' we made him, then screw him! We'll eat. Besides he probably already ate with-" The monk had been cut off by a fuming hanyou._

_"Miroku, shut your face! I haven't ate yet! I'd just rather go searching for that jewel shard she was talking about earlier." Inuyasha complained._

_"We'll look for the jewel as soon as you eat, Inuyasha!" The miko was growing impatient with the untrained half-breed._

_"I think you have it all wrong, we'll leave now and eat later!" He argued._

_"Dammit Inuyasha! I'm not doing this! I hope you starve!" Kagome yelled kicking over the bowl of roman and storming from the camp._

_"Hey, I was gonna eat that!"_

_"Well, if you're really that hungry Inuyasha, there it is," She yelled pointing at the puddle of food. "You're a dog! A little dirt won't hurt you!" Then turned on her hells and continued away from camp._

_"Wench! Get back here!" Inuyasha growled jumping from the tree and landing in the roman pool. _

_"Leave me alone! It's too late to go looking for that goddamn shard anyway! It's already long gone!"_

_"Damn you Kagome!" He yelled watching her leave camp._

_"See what you did Inuyasha!" The demon slayer yelled running in the direction Kagome had gone._

_"Well now Sango is gone! See what you do! You need to remember Kagome is a delicate soul and if you harm her physically or mentally you also hurt her best friends, by forcing her to leave not only you, but the rest of us aswell." Miroku explained irritably. "And by the way, when are you going to tell Kagome about mat-"_

_"Shut up Miroku! Someone might hear you!" Inuyasha growled pouncing on his friend._

_"Miroku's right Inuyasha!" hollered a small fox demon, biting the half-breed._

_Inuyasha pummeled the fox cub. "I ain't telling her!" _

_"You have to tell her! It starts officially at midnight." The monk pressed._

_"No, I'm not telling her!" the hanyou growled. Before Miroku could object, Sango came back. _

_"I don' t know, she's really upset. God only knows when she'll come back." She informed them._

_Later that evening… _

_"Good, everyone's asleep. I'll just grab my bag and take a trip to the Hot Springs. That should prove relaxing." Kagome thought aloud to herself…_

_**End flashback **_

"So, that's where she went. I wonder if she's still there…" The golden eyed demon pondered.

Kagome was lounging in the Hot Springs when she heard quick footsteps to the north of her. As much as she wanted to know what the worthless mutt was up to, she decided against looking. He could be spying, of course she could just sit him and get out of the water unseen, but then he would get really pissy. She needed to head back to camp anyway, there was a youkai nearing camp. The others would need to be warned before anything happened...

Inuyasha made his way through the clearing where Kikyo awaited his arrival. Soul stealers floated over head, giving her skin a kind of glow effect. Inuyasha longed to caress her smooth milky clay-like body. His pants were constricting his bulging piece. No longer could he hold his feelings at bay.

Kikyo had noticed his throbbing package when he made it into the clearing and the hunger that now shown in his darkened eyes. His need for her left him vulnerable and all shields were down. She liked mating season, no matter his efforts he always found his way to her.

Though she was no longer part of the living she enjoyed rutting with her former love. It almost melted her frozen heart to know he had chosen her over that slut human harboring her lost soul.

Kagome look around to make sure no one was near… besides the youkai who no longer roamed by the camp, but began heading in her direction. Realizing how close it was she ducked behind a rock.

"If he can't see me then maybe he'll just keep going." Kagome thought aloud, hope rushing over her.

Little did she know, the demon had already made his way to the springs and knew very well that she was hiding behind the rock… A thin smile crept its way across the malicious lips of Kagome's unknown predator. "Guess again," His voice was cocky and full of amusement. "Come on out Kagome, that rock won't hide you forever, and my sorry excuse for a half-breed brother isn't here to rescue you."

"Inuyasha loves me!" Kagome yelled walking out from behind the rock and crossing her arms over here chest in embarrassment as Sesshoumaru ogled her. "He'll come! What do you want anyway? I don't have the Tetsaiga…"

"I thought that answer was obvious, I'm here for you. It's mating season and I will choose any mate I see fit." Kagome looked at him with confused look plastered on her face. "Don't you know why he is always running off at night?" She continued to stare. Sesshoumaru shook his head. "My brother is hopeless. Mating season… a time when demons, such as myself, look for a mate. Until now I have never made the life long commitment, but before… I never knew you. I had a really good feeling that my brother didn't know which of you he wanted."

Kagome held a hand up to stop him from going any further. "What do you mean 'which of you.' That suggests another."

Sesshoumaru nodded "Yes, it does. Kikyo to be exact. She and Inuyasha rut all the time. All you are to him is a shard detector. You follow him around like a lost puppy. Don't you see that when he looks at you all he's doing is looking right through you? He doesn't want to see Kagome, he wants to see Kikyo." He explained. "He didn't even tell you about the mating ritual. He left you in his era with no knowledge of what our kind do."

Kagome's eyes bulged as his words sunk in…

_**Flashback **_

_"…And by the way, when are you going to tell Kagome about mat-"_

_"Shut up Miroku! Someone might hear you!" Inuyasha growled pouncing on his friend._

_"Miroku's right Inuyasha!" hollered a small fox demon, biting the half-breed._

_Inuyasha pummeled the fox cub. "I ain't telling her!" _

_"You have to tell her! It starts officially at midnight." The monk pressed._

_"No, I'm not telling her!" the hanyou growled. Before Miroku could object, Sango came back. _

_**End flashback **_

For a few moments all Inuyasha did was stare, wanting to move to her, but the smell of his brother filled his nose. He was roaming just north of the camp… and…

"Kagome," The name slipped his lips before he could stop himself.

The woman before him suddenly stood up, eyes wide, aura flaming. "You dare speak that bitch's name in my presence! If she is who you seek I suggest you leave before I have your head!" She shrieked unable to control her rage.

"Kikyo… no… I… my brother…" He stammered.

"Inuyasha, you fool! Of course your brother! It's mating season! If you had a care at all for that little whore then why didn't you send her home?" She ranted. "Your brother has needs just as you do and it seems he's found someone to fulfil his wishes. Her virginity will only make her all the sweeter when he decides to perform the ritual."

Inuyasha was stuck between two options, save Kagome and possibly fix the large mess he had made, risking his and Kagome's lives or stay with Kikyo where he knew his emotions would stay at bay and he could fulfil his own desires.

Finally making his decision he stepped forward toward Kikyo and stole a kiss from his dead maiden. Pulling away from her he whispered an apology and ran toward the Hot Springs.

'If Sesshoumaru so much as touched her, he'll die on this night.' He cursed running South to the Hot Springs.

He almost regretted leaving Kikyo, but part of him knew that when it came down to Kagome's innocents and his desires she came first. Besides, when he was done Kikyo would still be waiting for him.

'Damn that worthless hanyou! He didn't fall for the bait! I'll have to take my business somewhere else.' Sesshoumaru thought, as his brother's scent became stronger the closer he got to the springs.

"Kagome, I am not up for games right now. I'll explain all the details back at my castle." He cooed wrapping muscular arms around her.

"What are you doing." Kagome shrieked. "Put me down! Let me go!"

His instincts began to take over at the sound of her pleading. His eyes widened no longer gold, but red. Kagome screamed as Sesshoumaru changed into his dog form and began toward his home.

From where Kagome sat on his back she could see Kikyo staring off in the distance. Following her gaze Kagome saw Inuyasha before his brother practically plowed over the half-breed counter part. Kagome screamed again in fear and desperation. Right now Inuyasha was her only hope.

Her pleas where at the ears of one demon also lurking near the springs and a sleeping camp. If Inuyasha didn't hurry her only chance would be to jump off Sesshoumaru's back and wish for a soft landing or someone to come to her rescue. At the moment neither seemed in her favor.

Kagome screams reached the roaming demon first who immediately sprang to life at his lost love's voice. Running as fast as his jewel powered legs would let him; he slowly caught up to Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, I love you! Jump into my arms and I will carry you to safety." The demon yelled.

"Kouga, is that you?" Her voice filled with hope.

"Yes, now jump from that beasts back and into my arms. I promise only good shall come of this." Kouga coaxed.

"Yeah right Casanova, all your thinking about is the ritual you'll perform afterwards!" Kagome's ears were filled with Inuyasha's cocky voice.

"Back off dog breath! I was here first. I call dibs so she's mine!" Kouga spat at the half-demon.

"What did you say? We'll just see about that!" Inuyasha stopped following his brother and pounced on Kouga, knocking both of them into a ditch.

Kagome bowed her head. There was no way she was going to be saved at this rate. She looked ahead to see where they were and there stood the castle only feet away. Kagome let out one last scream of hope, the loudest yet, hoping that it would echo through the woods and to the camp.

Miroku shot up from his bedroll as a deafening scream much like Kagome's reached his ears.

"Kagome!" He yelled. "She still isn't back yet! Something must have happened to her."

"What is it Miroku?" Shippo asked sleepily. "Is something wrong?"

The monk nodded. "I do believe that scream came from Kagome. I knew this was going to happen! I should have known not to trust Inuyasha with that information. Now something has taken her away!"

Sango sprang to life at a light squeezing on her behind. Slapping the pervert next to her she began yelling profanities.

"Sango please, Kagome has been taken. It's not the time to lecture me!"

"Perverted priest!" She mumbled loudly under her breath. "What, who took Kagome?"

"I don't know and I'm a monk, not a priest." He corrected.

"So then how do you expect to find her? Inuyasha's gone too!" Shippo whined.

"No I'm not!" Declared a wounded Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru took her… to his castle… Kouga's after her too."

"So that's the demon I sensed earlier today…" Miroku pondered.

"You stupid monk! You knew there was a demon near by and you didn't even warn us?" Inuyasha was enraged.

"Why do you care? You wouldn't have listened anyway. You're to busy caught up in dead pussy that the ones around you that count the most don't count at all!"

Sango stepped between the two arguing men. "Stop this! We all have been fudging on our friendships and Inuyasha, you more so. Not telling Kagome of this night! Thinking you were some how helping her! All you did was help set her up as fresh meat! Think of the other's that could have taken her? What if it had been Naraku and not your brother? What would you do then? What about the other's still to come?"

"No one else is comin' and if I have anything to say about it then my brother ain't havin' her either!" Inuyasha roared.

"Then what are you doing here at camp? Shouldn't you be off trying to kill your brother?" Miroku asked.

"Kouga is there too, I need someone to hold him back while I attack Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha informed.

(A/N) HA HA HA! Yes, I stopped it there! Don't Ya love me? Kisses! Muah! Bibi ;p


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku nodded. As much as he hated to agree with Inuyasha right now… Kagome was in trouble. "Alright Inuyasha, but when we've gotten her back I think that you'll have some explaining to do. There's no way that Sesshoumaru will just sit back and hide the information he has. Who knows, maybe by the time you get to her it will be to late… I know that's not something that you want to think about, but that's what is going to happen in Kagome finds out about all your secrets."

Inuyasha glared at the monk. "You can't possibly understand. Kagome would never do that to me."

Miroku shook his head again. "No Inuyasha, it is you who doesn't understand. You've done some pretty ugly things in the past and-"

Inuyasha nodded frantically. "That's exactly right… IN THE PAST. It doesn't matter now. I want to protect Kagome, but I don't know how to tell her. And I don't want her to leave. I just wanted to keep her by my side. I never thought things would get this out of control."

It was now Sango's turn to butt in. "That's right Inuyasha, you didn't think. And because of that Kagome is going to pay for it. Don't you see Inuyasha, if you had no intention of explaining to her the way you kind acts this time of year, you would have been better off sending her home. At least there you would have known that she would have been safe. And all of your dirty little secrets would stay that way."

The three of them looked at eachother as if trying to come to an understanding a certain level and as of now that level was not Inuyasha's, but he did realize there were better answers beside the one in idiotically choose.

It had been awhile since they had all talked and for the poor little fox demon it was getting unbearable. Time was running out and if they wanted to save Kagome now was the ideal time to start moving. "Come on you guys! Have you already forgotten that Kagome is trapped in Sesshoumaru's lair? We have to go. And we have to go now!"

The three adults flew out of their daze. They had almost forgotten about the very person they were fighting about. Springing to action they all followed Inuyasha as he led the way to his brother's mansion.

Kouga had followed Sesshoumaru this far and he wasn't about to give up. "Hand her over!" he yelled.

Sesshoumaru dog form seemed to smile maliciously as it raised it's large tail and swatted the pest of a wolf following him. Kouga wobbled a little in a bit of a daze after being smacked with the oversized tail. Sesshoumaru took this time to return to his human form and walk up the steps of his home. Before he made it to the door Jaken, his ugly toad servant greeted him.

"Welcome master, Miss Rin has been waiting for you." The toad informed stepping out of his master's way. "If you don't mind me asking… Why do you have your brother's woman?"

Before Sesshoumaru could dignify that with and answer there was an ear-splitting squeal. Sesshoumaru turned to look at the make of the noise. It was Rin and was coming in for a running jump hug, but stopped just short of Sesshoumaru when she saw the woman in his arms. Sesshoumaru used his tail to shield Kagome's naked body.

"Sessy… why are you holding a naked lady?" Rin asked innocently.

"Because Rin, she will become my mate." He explained.

Rin's eyes widened a large smile taking up her face. "Does that mean she's going to be my new mommy?"

Sesshoumaru smiled down at the little girl. "Of course it does." Then as an after thought Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken. "O' and there's a bit of a pest just outside there. If you'd like to stay in my good graces, you'll get rid of him."

Jaken grinned wildly. "Of course master Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru watched as Jaken walked out the door and began chasing Kouga with his fiery staff. Sesshoumaru kind of chuckled to himself before taking Kagome to her new sleeping quarters. Placing her gently on the bed he gazed at her for a moment. then he lead down and stole a kiss. He was surprised when she awakened just as he was pulling away.

"Where are you going?" She asked hurt lingering in her words.

Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she had bumped her head. "You want me to stay?" He asked not believing it.

Kagome stared up at him and nodded not exactly believing it herself. "Yeah, I do."

Inuyasha and the other's were almost to their destination when Kouga came into sight. Inuyasha stopped ready to battle, but was soon stopped when Kouga appeared just in front of him. "Ah, hanyou, just who I was looking for. I have a plan. How about the two of us work together to get Kagome back. Then she can decide for herself who she wants. Just to make it fair. If she doesn't want me then I'll leave her alone, but if she doesn't like you, you'll have to leave her alone."

Inuyasha sneered. "I'll make things easy for you Kouga, she doesn't want you. Now leave."

Kouga crossed his arms. "Now that's not very sporting of you, is it Inuyasha? Is the little dog man afraid that she might prefer a wolf to a half-breed."

Inuyasha lifted his head, "You're on, but there's no going back on your word.

Kouga nodded. "Naturally… and there's no going back on yours."

Kagome rolled over on the bed so she was on her side facing Sesshoumaru. "Well,"

She said. "You said you'd explain everything… So explain away."

Sesshoumaru looked her up and down longing for her body. Then her looked into her eyes holding her gaze. "I did didn't I." He paused a minute to commit her every curve to memory. "Where shall I start. With my no brain account for a half brother or the ritual at hand?"

Kagome thought a moment. She wasn't really sure she wanted to know about either, but she thought it best that they talk about the situation at hand first. She could hear about Inuyasha's past later. "I'd like to know about the ritual." She finally said.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Very well. It is around this time each year that dog demons get over powered by their urges… If they don't have a mate. The point of it all is to continue our demon line, but there are times like this one when the sacred ritual takes place during a blood moon. The ritual is usually preformed when at the end of our climax I bite your neck and you forever carry my mark letting others know there will be consequences if they touch you in the wrong way. Though during the blood moon all of this is the same, but instead of me just biting you, you bite me back sealing the bound and giving you a little bit more of me."

Kagome stared at him blankly not quite understanding what he meant by giving her 'a little bit more of him.' "What do you mean?" She questioned.

He continued to gaze at her. "I mean that you will be given certain characteristics. Such as strength, markings, a tail, ears, or maybe even you'll become a turn half demon."

She stared at him bit longer then asked, "Why not a whole demon?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "I don't think so. There has only been one other account and that person was not able to live very long. Some that become half-breeds can't even handle the demon blood coursing through their veins. Though with you I don't really see that as a problem."

Kagome wasn't sure to take that as an insult or a compliment, but she didn't have time to. Sesshoumaru couldn't hold himself off much longer and he didn't want to. Leaning forward he stole her lips again.

Inuyasha didn't really like the idea of working side by side with the delusional wolf, but if it meant getting his Kagome back then so be it. He would let Kouga tag along, no skin off his back. There was doubt in his mind that Kagome would choose him over Kouga. As they approached the castle they all split up. It seemed more likely for them to find Kagome. All of them found ways into the large house continued their search.

Miroku and Sango went trailing down a long hall they had no idea where it lead, but they would soon find out because at the end of the hall there was a woman waiting to greet them. As soon as they got close enough to here she bowed. "You must be guests of the master." Straightening up a bit she gestured for them to follow her. "Please come right this way." As soon as they were in the room with her she quickly started undressing them. Smiling she said. "Right through that door you will find yourselves most comfortable."

Miroku and Sango tried to protest, but the girl just shook her head and pushed them through the doorway. "Have a nice bath. And remember, you're here to relax."

Inuyasha and Kouga were searching together much to their dislike, but soon the hallway forked and they figured they would better fair if they split up. Kouga went to the left and Inuyasha the right.

Kouga thought he was on the right track when he found large double doors at the end of his travel. Smile in triumph he flew the door open only to realize that it was a study or and office or something… he glared at the room, but refused to believe that Kagome where not here. Her presents seemed so close the further into the room he got. He would continue his search in the library and find Kagome. He just had to. She was his after all.

Inuyasha was brought t what seemed like a dead end, but it couldn't be because food filled his nostrils. Grouping at the walls he finally found a movable panel. Sliding it over he was in heaven. Food was everywhere and women as well. He could hardly resist and Kagome soon became something in the back of his head.

Shippou was soon getting frustrated he and Kirara were left behind. He too wanted to find Kagome so with Kirara by his side the two of them began their own search. They thought instead to look outside…. There was a slight possibility that they were out in the garden.

Shippou and Kirara rounded the corner only to find a large maze of bushes. If Shippou was right and they were outside they would be at the center of it. Kirara started to go in and shortly after Shippou followed. Lucky for Shippou Kirara had a good sense of direct and they made it to the center in no time, but It wasn't Kagome they found… it was a little girl.

Looking up from her thoughts she smiled to see a boy around her age. "Hi, my names Rin… Are you here to be my brother?"

Shippou looked at her like she was nutty. "No." He assured her.

She looked down at her feet. "O', well that's good. Because I thought you were cute anyway. So, are you her to be my mate?"

Shippou feel over. She could not have said anything more horrifying. Frantically he shook his head. "No."

Sadness clouded her expression. "You don't like me? It's okay, at least Sessy brought me a mother."

Shippou felt bad for putting that expression her face and thought that maybe he could cheer her up. "O' now, don't be sad here, umm…." he pondered on what he should do. Finally his eyes brightened and he turned into a pink bubble looking thing. She giggled in delight and sat back to watch her new boyfriend show her magic tricks.

At first Kagome was too shocked to care and it felt so good, but Inuyasha kept playing back in her head. She felt dirty and began trying to push Sesshoumaru away. She started shaking her head. "No, I can't. I can't do this, no."

Sesshoumaru pulled away feeling hurt. He gently brushed her cheek with a couple of fingers. "What's wrong? Is it because of past history around eachother that's bothering you?"

Kagome shook her head. "It's just… I really don't… know what to think about Inuyasha and this whole… ritual thing. Maybe I should just go." She attempted to get up, but Sesshoumaru held her in place.

"Kagome don't make this any harder then it has to be." He took her into his arms and kissed her ever so gently to let her know it could stop there, but only if she truly wanted it too. While he awaited her reply he kissed and nipped gently at her neck.

A moan excaped her mouth and almost sent the beast inside of him raging forward. He struggled to stay in control. He was determined to make everything perfect the first time. He didn't want to hurt her now and regret it later. He would be as gentle as his hormones let him be.

Kagome began to kiss him back. His touch was almost becoming overwhelming. Her mind screamed at her to stop, but her body couldn't help, but respond positively to his every movement. Everything at that very moment felt so right.

A/N: OMG I actually managed to make another chapter. I feel so complete…Well, now what should happen next… Sorry to leave ya hangin'. It's just part of the process.


	3. Chapter 3

Miroku and Sango sat together in the water wondering how long I would take for the girl to be satisfied and let them out. Sango kept a close watch on Miroku to make sure his hands didn't linger, but she soon felt herself become jealous the moment a woman came up to him and squeezed his butt. Miroku of course didn't mind and immediately began flirting with the female grasping his behind. Sango could no long take anymore of it and slapped the girl.

She then turned to Miroku. "What do you think you're doing?" She yelled. "We shouldn't even be in here! We have a job to do! Don't tell me you've already forgotten about Kagome! Flirting with some girl when our friend might be in danger. I swear you'd forget about those important to you if something on two legs offered to give you some."

Miroku stared at her wide-eyed for a few minutes before trying to defend himself. "Well, excuse me. I didn't know it bothered you so much. And for your information I was trying to get her to tell me where Sesshoumaru was. And if you hadn't sent her flying into the water we might have been further in our quest."

Sango glared at Miroku and just turned away from him. She refused to let him talk his way out of this one. Grabbing him by the ear she forced him out of the water into the changing rooms. Come on she hollered. We have to go get Kagome."

Miroku was baffled, but did as Sango had said. He threw his clothes on and followed her out. Just as they were leaving the woman who had disrobed them appeared. Where are you going in such a hurry. Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?"

Sango was going to say no and let that be the end of it, but instead she decided other wise. "Yes, could you tell me where Sesshoumaru is right now. I would like a word with him."

The girl smiled and said. "Well, actually he's busy right now, but I'm sure he'll be done soon. We are expecting him and his new mate at dinner if you wouldn't mind waiting tell then to speak with him."

Sango shook her head. "No, believe me. Whatever he's doing he'll put on hold to speak with me. It's rather urgent. It's about his brother." She lied.

The girl nodded. Sesshoumaru did like to stay posted on the whereabouts of his brother… "Well if you say so… He's just beyond the Library. Follow this hallway straight down until the second left turn. Once you get into that hall it's the on your left."

Sango smiled in gratitude. "Thank you." Then she turned to Miroku. "Well, come on then."

Miroku nodded and followed Sango. They didn't have far to go to reach Kagome. And once they did they would have to go get the others. Inuyasha and Kouga had a score to settle.

Kouga had been searching the library high and low and still had not found the entrance to the room Kagome's voice was coming from. Finally he got so angry and frustrated that he began flinging books of of the shelves as if that would reveal to him a hidden door.

When he came up empty handed he looked around at his mess. Though he hadn't fond a way into the room he had made a large mess for Sesshoumaru to clean up. Leaving the disaster area he had created he began to walk back up the hallway. As he neared the next hall he heard voices. At first he didn't know who it was, but then it all came clear to him when he stepped out to meet them.

Miroku and Sango stopped when the wolf stepped in front of them. "Did you find anything Kouga." They asked.

He shook his head." No just a Library down that way… O' wait the hall forks down there. Inuyasha might have found something. We could go check. Or did you guys find something already?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. "Well, I think it would be better if Inuyasha were with us in our discovery." Sango said. "Lead the way."

Kouga nodded and led Miroku and Sango down the hallway to the fork, but instead of going on he stopped. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked. You didn't forget which way you went did you?"

Kouga shook his head. "No, I was just wondering what you guys already knew."

"That doesn't matter. Right now lets get Inuyasha." Miroku pressed.

Sango nodded in agreement and pushed Kouga forward in an attempt to get him to continue on. For a few seconds he still stood his ground with his back to them, but finally went down the hall Inuyasha had taken.

They were surprised to find a dead end. " Well, now what?" Sango asked.

Kouga began to sniff at the air. "It only looks like a dead end he informed. There's voices coming from over there and I can smell food. He began to run his hands over the wall and felt one of the panels slid over. "See I told you."

The three of them walked in to find mountains of freshly made food and a fattening Inuyasha stuffing his face as some of the servants began giving him plates of food. Sango stalked over to him and yanked on one of his fuzzy ears. "What are you doing you pig?" She yelled. "Have you lost your mind? Kagome is still being held by…" She cut herself short when she saw all eyes on her. She smiled sheepishly at the growing crowd and then pulling Inuyasha up by the ear and drug him out of the room.

Inuyasha pulled away from here. Alright I'm goin', But where are Kouga and Miroku?" He asked.

Sango looked around and then her face grew red when she realized where they probably were. "Stay here! I'll get them. "She informed." Opening the panel she hollered in. "Miroku, Kouga, don't make me come in there after you. We have a job to do and if you stay in there, stuffing your faces, I'm going to slice you up and feed you to the unknowing guests here!"

Shortly after two men appeared heads hung with pitiful looks on their faces. "Lets go." She instructed leading all of them out of the hallway.

Shippou was to busy playing with Rin to remember why he was even there in the first place. He had finally agreed to be her boyfriend after minutes of arguing that they were too young. Now the two were playing hide and seek without a care in the world in the maze outside of Sesshoumaru's mansion.

Shippou was it and he finally found Rin hiding behind one of the bushes. Grabbing Shippou's hand she pulled him with her and out of the maze. "We need to go find Sessy. I want to tell him all about you."

Shippou followed her willingly finally remembering what her was doing there. Kagome was like a mother to him and as much as he liked Rin he didn't want Kagome ending up with Sesshoumaru because it would make things almost impossible for him to see her and he didn't want that. Not that Sango and Miroku didn't play a part in his life as parents too, but Kagome was always nice to him and he wanted to stay by her side as her pup.

Sesshoumaru stopped this time. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked. "You seemed uncertain a few minutes ago and it's not my place to take you just because I'm a good distraction."

Kagome looked at him for a few minutes. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to him. She nodded, but quickly said." I'm ready, but I want to know all there is to know about Inuyasha and Kikyo. "

Sesshoumaru nodded. He'd tell Kagome whatever she asked him too, even if it hurt his brother. "Inuyasha before now would send you away so he didn't have to tell you the events of this night and get you too caught up in his world, but I think this time he wanted to be with you. Only, he couldn't hold back his feelings that still burned for Kikyo.

"Tonight, like many others before, he went to Kikyo's side to be with her. He was so used to always being with her. When she was alive that's all he wanted, and when you came along he thought he could bounce between the two of you. What he didn't account for were the feelings that other demons may have.

"Demons like me and Kouga for instance. We wanted you, but until now the only chances we've had to claim you he's sent you away. To protect you from himself in his weakened state. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself around you because you are still pure. Untainted by a man and he knew that he could suppress his urges with Kikyo and still have the power to claim you his own.

"I didn't want to let him use you like that and I have wanted you for some time now that I knew this was the only chance I'd get to claim you my own. I know now that I am willing to let you go if that is what you so wish, but if you do refuse me don't go back to my brother knowing that every so often even after he has you he will also have Kikyo."

Kagome was dumbfounded. She had no idea how Sesshoumaru felt. She had the feeling that Inuyasha might be seeing Kikyo still, but she never thought that it was true. Sesshoumaru had opened up to her and she wasn't about to give up her chance to have someone like him. "I have no intention of refusing you Sesshoumaru. Somewhere inside I knew that Inuyasha was cheating me, but I guess I just couldn't bring myself to believe it.

"Now that I know though, I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of having two women to balance his sexual feelings between. I want a man who can be satisfied with me and not have to go with another women to suppress the torch still a flame inside of him.

"I want to be with you and only you. I don't need Inuyasha. Or Kouga, but I still want my friends. I don't know what I'm going to tell Sango, Miroku and Shippou. They're like family to me…" Kagome stopped. She had almost forgotten about everyone back home. Now was the time to fill Sesshoumaru in on everything.

"Umm, speaking of my family. I need to see them every now and then. And I can't forget about my schoolwork and my friends there. Every so often I'd like to make a trip to go and see them."

Sesshoumaru gave her a confused look before asking, "What is school?"

Kagome looked at him a minute before remembering he would know nothing about it. "Well, it were I go to get an education and learn about things like the feudal era and the language I speak."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "I have no problem with letting you go to see you family and attend this school, but I do have a problem with letting you leave me behind. Is there a way I could go with you?" He asked.

Kagome thought about this for a minute. "Umm… I think that maybe you could if you held on to a few jewel shards. Otherwise I don't think so. I've never tried to bring anyone back with me before. I'm sure we can figure something out."

Sesshoumaru smiled and pulled her into him kissing her gently on the forehead. "Are you hungry?" He asked pulling her away a little so he could look at her.

Kagome nodded slightly and got up with Sesshoumaru as he made his way to the closet. "Well," He said looking back at her. "What would you like to wear?"

She smiled. "Clothes preferably." He smiled back at her and she replied seriously. "Well, what do you have?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed a crimson silk dragon kamono with a black obi. Kagome squealed in delight. It was beautiful. Sesshoumaru smiled to see that she had liked his choice. He walked over to her and helped her put it on. Stepping back, he looked at her lovingly before placing a kiss on her lips. "Well let's eat." He announced grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door.

Before they got to far Rin ran up to him calling his name and Shippou ran calling Kagome's. The two younger ones jumped into the arms of their chosen parents. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and teased. "So when did you have this one? And to think I thought you were innocent."

Kagome smiled back. "I could say the same thing. Is there a mistress of yours you haven't told me about?"

Rin stopped them from going any further by announcing that Shippou was her new boyfriend. Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks before looking between the two youngsters. Shaking their heads in amusement the two carried the children with them to dinner.

Inuyasha and the rest of them rushed when they heard the childish squeals of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's name, but when they turned the corner no one was there, but the four of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not exactly sure if I had one before or not, but just to be on the safe side… I don't own any of the characters in this story. And this counts for all my later chapters and all those previous. Enjoy this chapter.

The four of them stared down the empty hall a moment baffled by the fact that they had missed them and that they never heard Kagome screaming. It was like she didn't care that Inuyasha's brother had kidnapped her anymore. Inuyasha of course didn't believe it. His Kagome would never willingly be with his brother. She was in love with him and only him and he was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"Come on you guys, we can't let this little set back keep us from the prize! Kagome needs us! It's obvious that my brother has done something to her!" Inuyasha babbled.

Miroku smirked. "Of course he has Inuyasha. Actually, he's probably just about done everything you haven't."

Inuyasha spun around about to pounce on Miroku, but Sango jumped in the way. "Now, not the time for this. Get into gear you too and stop acting like children. Need I remind you every five minutes that we're here for Kagome?" She lectured bopping Inuyasha over the head and swatting Miroku in the stomach for being childish.

Kouga nodded. "It's not like he's lying. The gods only know what he's done to her in the little time he's had. As of right now we have to set aside our differences and put our heads together. That damn dog's gotta be around here somewhere. No one can just disappear into thin air."

Sesshoumaru set Rin down and Kagome did the same to Shippou. The two little ones made their way to their seats and Kagome smiled when she saw Shippou blushing. Sesshoumaru leaned in and kissed her. "You know, you're very beautiful when you smile."

Kagome couldn't help, but blush. All she ever really got from Inuyasha was a snide remark or a blunt insult. The complement seemed awkward coming from Sesshoumaru, but it was appreciated none-the-less. She pulled him down for one more kiss before taking her seat next to Sesshoumaru.

Just as soon as they sat down servants came from all directions with hands full of different meals. They had just about everything. Shippou's eyes widened and he took anything he could get his little hands on. "Wow, this s good!" He exclaimed turning to Kagome. "Nothing like the food you bring back from your world." He paused a moment to rethink his wording. "Not that your food isn't good too."

Kagome giggled. "It's okay to like this food better Shippou. With us living outside most of the time, m foods the best we can get."

Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock. "You slept outside? Why? My idiot brother could have at least found a decent cave. Who is supposed to watch over the camp when he goes to frolic with that dead bitch?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in horror. She didn't know that camping upset him. "It's okay. I've done it before in my own world. It really never bothered me. Sleeping under the stars is actually rather nice. It beats looking up at a bare ceiling while you try to go to sleep."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Sleeping outside every once and awhile is just fine, but all the time is uncalled for. I don't understand what you ever saw in my brother, or see in my brother. That wolf that was chasing me seems better than him. I'm sure the wolf would at least find some kind of shelter."

"Sesshoumaru it's okay really." She looked down at her plate. "Let's just eat. Okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

After that dinner went by silently and once everyone was finished the servants took the plates and disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Sesshoumaru and Kagome picked up the two children once again and took the to their own rooms. Kagome and Sesshoumaru planted kisses on their cheeks and tucked them in.

As soon as they were finished Sesshoumaru and Kagome headed back to the bedroom. It was almost morning and the ritual still hadn't been preformed. Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome to be his and as long as everything went as planned she would be.

Once the rounded the corner to the bedroom though they were stopped in their tracks when a loud gasped emitted from the group before them and caught their ears. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome as the other for readied their positions. "Haven't you hurt her enough?" Sesshoumaru asked Inuyasha. "Is that what you really think she deserves? To be your second hand girl? You'll feed her all these lies just to keep her with you. Hide the fact that you don't really love her. Instead you love the woman that once was. Kagome is worth more then that and I'm sorry you couldn't see it."

Inuyasha couldn't take any more of his brother's bullshit and he pounced on him. "Don't you say that! Don't ever say that! That's not it at all! I love Kagome, but there are certain things that make it difficult for me to be with her. Like her resemblance to Kikyo and-"

Sesshoumaru cut him off. "She looks nothing like that routing slut! They are two completely different women. In mind and body! Comparing her with that witch is an insult!"

Kagome ran over to Miroku and Sango who were watching the brothers' wrestle in horrified fascination. Once they realized she was with them they began to pull her away, but she didn't want to go back. She wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru. Pulling away from them she went back to him. "Stop!" she said. Pulling him away from Inuyasha. Why don't you guys just go." She said clinging to Sesshoumaru. "I want to be here, but I still want to see you guys. Just not right now. Not until you can except the relationship in right now."

Sango's eyes fell. "Kagome we don't care whom you want to be with. We're your friends. We're here for you no matter what decisions you make. Just make sure that this is what you really want."

Kagome nodded. She had never been surer in her life. Yes she had only known Sesshoumaru for a few short hours, but still. She felt a strong connection to him and she wanted to keep it that way. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha ruin it for her. "Well, Sesshoumaru and I have a lot of discussing to do so I'd appreciate it if you all left and came back tomorrow." Her friends nodded and dragged Inuyasha away before he made even more trouble.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru went into the bedroom and sat in silence for a moment not really knowing what to say to the other. Finally Kagome spoke up rather timidly. "So, umm… how exactly does this work?" She asked shifting a little uncomfortably.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Actions speak louder then words he replied holding her gaze for a few moments before claiming her lips. Kagome melted into his arms. She couldn't help herself. It all felt perfect. She began to kiss him back and could tell that he was getting a little restless when he began clawing at her clothing.

She got his message and began to help him disrobe her. Sesshoumaru's kisses trailing their way down her throat as he plants little love bites along her collarbone. Kagome squealed in delight and began to run her arms along his body. She wanted him so badly, but knew that it wasn't time just yet. He would let her know when to take action, but for now they just got to tease and play.

Kagome began pulling his clothes off. Wasting no time she pushed him on his back and made a kissed trail down his stomach, but just before she reached his member she smiled devilishly at him and trailed right back up kissing him on the lips and grinding lightly against him.

Sesshoumaru could feel himself letting go and that was not what he wanting. If he let Kagome continue to tease him he would take her with no concern of hurting, but only pleasuring himself. In an effort to save Kagome from the raging beast inside of him he pushed her away with a light warning. "I don't want to hurt you."

Kagome didn't quiet understand, but she lay off a bit as she was told and instead Sesshoumaru did all in his power to please her. Softly licking her nipples and every so often gently brushing his fingers against her clit to get the slightest and most innocent moans out of her.

Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back any longer and he slid himself inside of her warm, silky crevice. Slowly he pumped himself inside of her. His eyes glowing blood red. His pace started to quicken the louder her moans grew. No matter his efforts he just couldn't stop himself. He was so close to his climax, but still o' so far. It was like Kagome was driving him to go on and hold himself back.

He began pumping harder and faster. Kagome had already came multiple times, but it only seemed to feed his urges and drive him further over the edge. Kagome screamed his name over and over clawing at his back and arching her body as if to make him go deeper then he already was.

Just as a blood red moon filled the sky and lit Sesshoumaru's room him bit into Kagome's neck and let himself go. He was no where near finished, but this was only the first part of the ritual. Kagome gasped her own climax knowing she too had to leave her own bite on him. Releasing eachother for a split second Sesshoumaru flicked and teased her already swollen clit.

Kagome felt her hormones taking over again and she reflexively took hold of Sesshoumaru's member. Gently pulling and gliding her fingers over his shaft. Smiling she placed kisses all along his chest and softly licked the tip of his penis before taking the whole thing in her mouth and slowly pulling back sucking just enough to remind him she was there.

Sesshoumaru thrusted with her as she sucked his cock. Holding her head in place as she pleased him. Just before he came though, he stopped her. He wasn't wasting his seeds on a little cock play. He wanted all of them to be put to use. Turning Kagome so she was on her hands and knees he positioned himself behind her.

He could feel the heat emitting from her nether region and that alone was almost too unbearable for him to hold himself together. Slowly her entered her through the back door. She moaned loudly not expecting it to feel that good. She immediately tried to thrust down on him, but he held her in place making sure to he was in control.

Thrusting in her at an alarmingly slow rate she felt herself come almost everytime he sheathed it all in. No matter Kagome's attempts Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her set the pace. He was going to make this painfully pleasurable as he could before he completely let go.

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru going faster and the grip on her hips loosened as Sesshoumaru gave way to his need. Kagome slammed down his member as hard as she could. This was all becoming all to agonizing she longed for the climax and as she thrust one more time forcing his member to go deeper then it had before. The two climaxed together and Sesshoumaru rested against her back a little before getting the strength to roll off of her.

Sesshoumaru lay on his back and pulled Kagome to his side covering them both with a thin sheet and planting kisses on her forehead. "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled brightly and squeezed him. "I love you too." She said leaning up and kissing him on the mouth before snuggling into him falling to sleep.

Kagome woke up to find Sesshoumaru still fast asleep. Careful not to wake him she eased out of the bed and headed to find a maid who could tell her where the bathroom was. As she wandered the halls she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. Turning to get a good look at what it was she screamed.

What she was seeing was her. Only… different. Her reflection had drastically changed. She had the same marks Sesshoumaru had on his cheeks only she had one on each side instead of two. She also had fluffy black ears. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't actually think that Sesshoumaru was being serious about the whole looking like one of them thing.

For a few minutes she just stood there and stared in wonder and amazement at the creature she had become. She felt more confident then ever and more powerful. She kinda liked it. It was definitely better then being the helpless human she had been. Now she felt that is she were still with the group she could actually help out in the action instead of being used as a stupid shard detector! Where was the fun in that?

Now Kagome had choices. She could either stay with Sesshoumaru, or she could run back to the gang and prove what she was made of. Or could she? After last night with Sesshoumaru, maybe she had actually found someone to be with. She had found someone who liked her from just being a helpless human and later gave her the power of ten of them.

She had so much on her mind she just ended up back at the room with her life mate. Sesshoumaru stirred when she got back on the bed next to him. "Is everything okay baby?" He asked brushing her cheek lightly with his knuckles. "You look frustrated." He paused. "Are the events of last night what's bothering you?"

Kagome shook her head. She didn't quiet understand it herself. While she was with him the urge to please was subdued and she felt at peace by his side. Maybe that's what was bothering. The fact that no matter her efforts, Inuyasha always made her feel useless, but Sesshoumaru made her feel needed… wanted. It felt as though this were her true place. A place where she wouldn't be challenged for who or what she was.

Squeezing Sesshoumaru she cuddled into him. Sesshoumaru smiled and stoked her head gently every no and then running his free hand up and down her sides. Kagome giggled a little at the feeling. Then Sesshoumaru smirked and realized he had found a ticklish spot.

Kagome looked up at him from her spot on his chest. "How did you end up with Rin?" She asked out of the blue.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her and smiled. "When I found her she was dead. A pack of wolves had eaten her… not completely of course, but anyway. I figured I would test my sword to see if it actually brought people back to life and it worked. At first I didn't want to take her with me, but somehow we ran across eachother again and I took her in."

During his speech he hadn't noticed the horrified look on Kagome's face. She wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure that Kouga's wolves were the ones who had done it. As if Sesshoumaru could read her mind he stiffened. "If your wolf friend had anything to do with that I'll show him the pain of death!"

A/N: Hello everyone. I finally finished another chapter. It would have ended awhile ago, but I have a complex with having to end the story on the 6th page. I know I'm odd, but be happy I came through with the next Chapter. I'll be going on vacation… well later today. You see it's 1:15am right now, but I wanted to give you guys something for while I'm gone. I'll be spending most of the trip finishing my AP homework and the other getting school clothes, but if I get a chance I'll make sure to make another chapter while I'm gone.


End file.
